DragonBall New Age
DragonBall New Age is made by Mammad313. It's the story of Mammad, Iron-Broly and the other characters that are coming. Characters Heroes The heroes of Dragonball NA are the same in the normal Dragon Ball with some added characters: *Gio *Genki *Goku *Mammad (Half the story) *Dr.Bill (Half the story) *Iron-Broly (Half the story) *Android313 (Half the story) Villains Most villains of this series are Fan Fiction characters: *Mammad *Dr.Bill *Dr.Bill's projects *Iron-Broly *Android313 *Zorgi *Android114 Iron-Broly Saga The legend returns After all the time of peace after the end of Majin Buu, everyone was happy except Vegeta. He was angry because the one that killed Buu was his rival Goku and he wanted to be the only hero. Broly is alive!! A scientist named Dr.Bill found Brolys body and he wanted to make him in his control, but Brolys body was semi-destroyed so he armed him and revived Broly and named him Iron-Broly. Goku is destroyed When Broly was revived, Dr.Bill said:I am your master and you will obey me!! Broly looked at him and said: KAKAROT HAAAAAA Dr.Bill knew that he wouldn't listen to him just like that so he searched for the Dragon Balls to gain control of Broly. And now Broly that was revived, he searched for Goku to take his revenge, the first thing he did was to attack the cities. The first two to see him was Gohan and Videl. Gohan: Videl it looks like Broly won't give up, I will try to fight him you go tell my father and the others. Videl: Ok, but be careful. Gohan: I will. When Videl told them everyone went to help Gohan. Goku, Vegeta,Krillin ,Yamcha ,Piccolo ,Goten ,Trunks and Dende. When they got there Gohan was crashed and Goku was so angry. Goku: Leave this to me I finished him before and I can now. They started their battle Broly was so strong Goku failed against him. Then Broly cut his arms and was ready to kill him when Vegeta saved him. Dende healed Gohan and he told them about Dr.Bill. Krillin ,Gohan and Yamcha went after Dr.Bill to stop him. The Prince's heart Vegeta started to fight Broly but he was no match for him. Goten and Trunks fused to form Gotenks as a Super Saiyan 3. He was strong enough to fight him but Vegeta refused to give up. Then finally he became a Super Saiyan 3!! He fired a full power Final Flash and Broly a Shining Eraser Cannon. It exploded then the true fight begun. Vegeta destroyed Broly's body again and said: You're the Legendary Super Saiyan but I am the prince of all Saiyans! Now die!! He finished Broly forever with a Final Flash. The End After the end of Broly, Dr.Bill found all the Dragonballs and prepared to wish to gain control on Broly. At the same time Gohan and the others found him and stopped him then wished to give Goku's hands back. Dr.Bill wants revenge Vegeta defeated Broly, Dr.Bill wanted to revenge so he made some warriors to fight the Z fighters: *Project S *Project C *Project Z *Project X *Project F *Project I *Project V *Project W *Project D *Project M *Project Y He sent some invitations to the Z-Fighters to come to a Tournament. But there he attacked them. The monsters was not too strong so at the end the Z-Fighters defeated them except Bugzer and Kronoten. They absorbed the others energy and made a big energy wave and attacked them, and on the other side Vegeta made a Final Flash and Goku a Super Kamehameha and they fired them. Krillin, Yamcha, Gohan and Goten helped them to kill all the monsters. Mammad arrives The death of the Z-fighters Mammad's planet wasn't enough for him. He attacked the Earth to rule over it but Goku and the others tried to stop him but they failed. He ruled the earth and ordered to kill Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, Trunks and Goten and sure did!!! The new ruler of Earth For three years, Mammad controlled the Earth, then Bulma used the Dragon balls and wished them all back. When they came back they all were unbelievably strong after training under King Kai, then the fight started. The first one was Piccolo. He beat Piccolo and said "you're not the only one who became stronger, HAHA. The ruler of the World Then, he defeated them one by one except Goku.The fight was very strong but at the end Mammad killed Goku with a Pure Evil D Big Ball. When he was about to leave Vegeta said "You beat Goku...but not..me.." Mammad: "And I will give you one chance to come with me or you want to die with this planet." Vegeta: "You monster." He atacked Mammad with all he had but he failed. Then Mammad and his men got out of planet Earth but before that they destroyed Earth!!! But before that he found Dr.bill. Then he found out about Iron-Broly. He ordered his men to find him but with time pass he forgot about him. Mammad had a son after two years of the destruction of Earth, he named his son Goku and he looked just like Goku and he killed his father! The return of Mammad Mammad made an Android named Android313 so when he died he'd come and revive him with the Dragon balls. and when Goku killed him Android313 gathered the Dragon balls and wished him back then he rememberd Broly and moved his cells to his body so he can turn into Legendary Super Saiyan and get his revenge, but he had more problems because the Z-Fighters was back, so he, Android313, Broly and some of his men that still with him started his seccond attack to Earth When he reached the Earth all the Z-fighters where stronger. Even Krillin was stronger, and Goku was with them so Mammad's chance was very weak. First of all his men were killed by Piccolo,Tien, Yamcha and Krillin. But he got other plans. He told Android313 to bring Broly. The the fight was harder for Goku and his friends because Broly attacked Goku and Goku. android313 attacked Vegeta and Gohan. Mammad himself attacked Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha and Krillin. The first one to fall was Yamcha then Krillin then Goku. Goku told Vegeta to fuse to Gogeta, and Mammad turned into the Legendary Super Saiyan and the fight started. Android313 attacked Gogeta from left and Broly from right. Mammad charged a blast on him. Gogeta: An Android and two Legendary Super Saiyans, that's too much. Oh well. Then he blasted Android313, so he stopped then. Gogeta took to the sky and Mammad's blast hit Android313. Gogeta: One down. Broly: Die Kakarot haaaaa!! And Broly threw many blasts on Gogeta and Mammad did the same. Piccolo (to Gohan ) :we wont just sit here and watch. Gohan: OK, let's do it, then. They blasted Mammad with all they had. Mammad: you fools hahahaha I'm the strongest being in the universe. Then he attacks them and easily beat them but when he turn his face he see Broly beaten by Gogeta. Then he get prepared to attack when the fusion time runs up!!!! Mammad313!!!! Mammad:"Hahaha...Ahahaha you can't beat me now can you?" Vegeta: No, we cant continue like this... Grrr Kakarot this is all you fault if we finished him before it wouldn't be like this now. Goku: "Hey you was with me too and you....." Mammad: "Times up!" He attacks Goku then Vegeta. Mammad:"I don't need the Legendary Super Saiyan any more". He turns into Super Saiyan, Then he fused with Android313 to become Mammad313 and got ready to fight. Vegeta's brilliant idea Vegeta: "Kakarot tell me who beated buu", Goku:"...me", Vegeta: "No you fool, if it wasn't for my idea you'd never think about the Spirit Bomb", Goku: "Right but...", Vegeta (raising his energy):"Just do as I say...go and talk to your Kai friend and tell him to bring some of that earrings", Goku: "Haa..you don't want to....." Vegeta(turning to super saiyan 3): "yes the potara fusion...I know it's risky but there are no other choices, I will fight him til' you bring than earring, now move" Goku: "yes sir", (then to Supreme Kai):Supreme Kai "Can you hear me?",Supreme Kai: "Yes, Goku. I know what you want and I'm on my way". Vegeta started his fight with Mammad313. He fought him until Supreme Kai came. Supreme Kai:"Goku here", Goku:"Oh thanks Supreme Kai! Hey Vegeta", Vegeta:"Oh good(then he turned normal) Kakarot give me that". They fused to Vegetto. Mammad:"nooo", Vegetto:"Yes, get ready for your end!!!!" Mammad:"Ahhh...your power is amusing, nooo", Vegito: "This time I wont make a risk, I'll finish you quick, haaaaaa..ahh". He turned into a super saiyan 3, Yamcha: "Yeah, that will finish him off." Piccolo: "Don't be so sure, when they fused into Gogeta we all thought that Mammad was done but he had too much surprises" Krillin: "But Gogeta had a limit, I'm sure they will win." Piccolo: "All we can do is just hope". Mammad: "You fools, you can't....", Vegito: "Yes we can." then punch him in face and throw him away,and fire energy blasts on him,but Mammad had a plan he fired on Vegito to wacky him then thake of his earrings! Vegito:"what are you doing?",Mammad:"haha the legendary super saiyan,I will fuse with him HAHAHA". Brommad313 the ultimate nightmare Vegito:"n..no you cant"and he goes some steps backward(bocause he was a littil scared), and Mammad puts an earring on his left ear and the other on Brolys right ear and they fuse!!. then Brommad313 attacked Vegito with no waseting time and punch him in the face,Brommad313:it hirts right Hahah,it has to" then attacks Vegito with many punches and kicks, and finally throw him on the ground,Gohan:"Krillin ther is a way to beat him" Krillin:"don't tell me you wanna go in"Gohan:"n..no I just think we can use the dragonballs to defuse them"Krillin:"yes brilliant Gohan"Brommad313(throing a blast on them):"not quit, tour not going any wher"Gohan(throws the blast away):"quick Krillin what are you waiting for go"Krillin:"right I'm on my way"Krillin took the Dragon radar from Bulma and started to find them,brommad313:"littel brat"Vegito:"no I'm your opponent" then they start fighting however Brommad313 was still stronger. Brommad313 the ultimate nightmare Brommad:”so you want to play ha, well you came to the right place”. They fought till vegito fell on the ground, Gohan:”oh no I have to go... “Piccolo:”no you even if you go nothing will change we just have to wait till Krillin finish his work”, at the same time Krilllin found the Dragonballs and wished Brommad turn into Broly and Mammad313 again. Bromad:”w...what! its impossible…. Mammad:”n.no…ah come on Vegito I…”Vegito: NO you’ve made to much pain you won’t get away” Mammad:”so let us fuse again BROLY HAHA”Vegito:”no you won’t”and kills Broly with a big bang attack Mammad:”ah this can’t be happening…how? ah I made much pain ha and I will continue!” and fires a M canon on the place every one was hiding and kill them all! Vegito:”ah” watches every one dyeing in front of him, except Goku. and then Mammad escaped to his space ship Vegito:”noooo” fires a Final Kamehameha and kills Mammad, but at the last moment of his life Mammad:”ah train one year then you all will die with android 114…ghaaa”. ''to be Continue.....'' Category:Series Category:What If Category:Page added by Mammad313 Category:Story invented by mammad313 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Stories